A known assembled pole part is disclosed in published document EP 0 763 248 B1. The insulating frame parts are made of plastic. The vacuum interrupter is fixed via fastening elements which are implemented in the frame parts at definite fixation points.
By this construction the frame parts are applied to establish a definite (e.g., specified) vacuum interrupter size.
After the fixation of the vacuum interrupter on the first frame part, the second frame part is fixed to form the other side, so that the vacuum interrupter is fixed between both frame parts.
The assembled pole parts are used in switching devices, such as in gas filled switching devices.
A disadvantage for this known construction includes the frame parts being applied only to one vacuum-interrupter size.